hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikhail Tukhachevsky
Marshal Mikhail Nikolayevich Tukhachevsky (February 16 1893 - June 12 1937) was a senior Red Army commander (later Marshal in 1935). He is well known for his research and devolopments into mechanised warfare, especially his "deep battle" theory. He was one of the most prominent victims of Stalin's Purges of the Red Army. Stalin Parody Universe In the Stalin Parodies of Benad361, Tukhachevsky is originally presented as Stalin's version of Burgdorf. His only main role as the character was in Stalin has no answer to Fegelein, where he's involved in a scheme to buy Fegelein from Hitler. When he failed, he was tried and convicted of being an epic failure and treason, and he was subsequentially executed. Later, he is dubbed as "Stalin's Fegelein" (after he passed his antic exams with a "B in anticology"); Stalin's response to Hitler's notorious antic master. Although colder and far less friendly or playful, he is on a similar level of antic skill with Fegelein himself, second only to him, in fact. On Stalin's initiative (he was threatened with "Comrade Yezhov's castration skills" if he refused), he developed his own superweapon, "Tukhachevsky's Fork of Pwnage", a weapon of similar power to "Hitler's Pencil of Doom and Mass Destruction" and "Fegelein's Fist of Mass Destruction". He is currently working on some major antic-offensives against the Nazis, while trying to hold off Stalin's emnity. He recently pulled his first antic: he switched the Downfall scripts (containing lines from the best Hitler Parodies, minus Hitler gets banned from XBox live) and replacing them with Pro-Soviet propaganda where Tukhachevsky is praised along with Stalin. As a result, Hitler sent a letter to Tukhachevsky, where he declares an antic war. In "Hitler, Stalin, and Others are Trapped in a Wooden Box", he meets his Hitler Parody Counterpart for the first time. Fegelein seems impressed by his antic in "Tukhachevsky's First Antic", which somehow persuades Himmler to take him as his apprentice. He asks Stalin if he's allowed, but the answer to that question is unknown, but will likely be answered in the upcoming Benad361 parodies. In DF62's universe, Tukhachevsky was known to review Takara Sato of Red Alert 3, and for stealing the Fegel-Lona picture from Stalin. His nickname is "Russian Chuck Norris". Similarities with Fegelein﻿ *They both have high positions in their respective countries (Tukhachevsky was the Marshal of the Soviet Union while Fegelein was an Obergruppenführer of the SS.) *They were both executed for treason. Differences with Fegelein *﻿Tukhachevsky has yet to use his antics against Stalin, while Fegelein has pulled antics on Hitler on a near daily basis. *He never lived to World War II, while Fegelein was executed 8-9 days before Germany surrendered. *When they were accused for treason, Tukhachevsky was convicted in a secret trial while Fegelein was executed without the benefit of having one. This is probably because it was nearly the end of World War II when Fegelein deserted the bunker; along with Himmler negotiating surrender; this was either "guilt by association" or the fact that it was urgent. *Tukhachevsky is using his antics to take down the Hitler Parodies (allegedly) while Fegelein's motives are unknown. *Fegelein is shown to be more playful and cheerful, whereas Tukhachevsky is more cooler and warlike in the parodies (He somehow never shows emotion when he's speaking) apart from when greeting a German general in his tent, allegedly). *Fegelein is shown to create more physically harming antics (e.g. kicking Hitler in the testicle) while Tukhachevsky is shown to create more emotionally/power-shift like antics. *In addition, Fegelein creates his own devices for antics (Fegel-___) whereas Tukhachevsky makes antics by promoting Stalin over Hitler as the better ranter.﻿ Category:Stalin Parodies Category:Non-Downfall Characters